Calleigh's Nightmare
by DistrictAttorneyoftheTheatre
Summary: I do not own any of these characters. I am a frequent traveler in the nightmare lands. Well a friend of mine thought it would be a great idea to create a CSI:MIAMI fan fiction out of my nightmares. Note: Calleigh's a brunette in this nightmare.


**_Horatio appears. He is dressed in dark, tattered robes. A hood covers his head and face, but wisps of long silvery orange hair are observed spilling from the hood's shadow filled opening. His hands emerge from the sleeves of his robe as gnarled, pale appendages that are more bone than flesh. The robes appear to be made of spider web, and dozens of large, black spiders crawl over its tattered surface, constantly weaving more webs to keep the robes from fraying apart. He looks across the plains. In the distance stand four other people -- Delko, the speed demon; Speed, the loner; Alexx, the ever sweet pathologist; and Yelina, the somewhat sister in law. He bids them to go away. He has business to attend to. Already knowing of what his business is, they come closer, hoping to get a glimpse. They hide behind a set of trees. Appearing that the group is gone, though he senses they are still around, Horatio points to a hill and chants. Suddenly a girl's body appears. She slowly begins to wake. Horatio smiles, for she is his favorite minion. As she begins to stand we see her skin of ivory and eyes bathed in blackest shadow. When she wipes the dirt from her antique ballerina's costume, we see the bloody hand prints of past exploits. She is Calleigh; the keeper of guilt and selfish souls. See looks up to find her master standing before her. She runs to him, stopping just before his outstretched hand. Knowing it will please her, Horatio touches her face. In response, she turns, rubs her cheek, and smiles. As she turns back to him, he tells her of her orders. She must haunt and destroy two people before the night is up. Seeing it's an easy task, she tells him to meet her in a few hours. She turns and sees the group behind the trees. She becomes enraged. She was being tested without her knowledge. She runs off before her master can stop her. Horatio banishes the group for the night. Calleigh looks upon the crowd. Their souls appear to her in shades of gray. She picks the darkest one and calls to them. They refuse to come to her. She beckons them again, promising sweet dreams if they come. As soon as she has them within her grasps, she changes the scene to a mid-seventeenth century dining hall. Instead of food on the table, there are multiple swords. She tells the man to pick one. He picks what looks like the best. Calleigh takes her sword from the wall. It's worn-out like all her things. The man is sure he going to win. As they begin the dual, people start to crowd around. The two throw cuts at each other, until the man's sword breaks in two. A bystander throws him another. The man thanks him and finds that the bystander is the brother whom he killed. The dancer smiles and throws her sword up in the air. Catching it in her left hand and expertly guillotines his head. The scene changes back to the crowd. Calleigh chooses another soul, a young girl. She beckons her and the child immediately comes. She changes the scene to the stage of an opera house, the Palais Garnier. She takes the girl to the middle of the stage and tells her to dance. As the girl dances, the Calleigh watches in amusement. Upon the girl's finishing, the Calleigh corrects her technique and shows her the proper way to do it. The girl tries the dance again, this time showing much improvement. Calleigh begins to regret her choice of this girl as a victim, but knows she must finish the job. The girl's missing father appears and tells her that he left because he didn't love her. Calleigh watches the scene waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Suddenly four people appear behind her, but she never sees them. They are the group from before. Speed grabs her arms and holds them behind her back while Yelina chokes her. The Delko steps before her and stabs her in the abdomen. As a last resort to make sure she dies, Alexx slits her throat. Not bothering to clean up the mess, they disappear. The girl turns from her father to see what her new teacher is doing. Finding her slumped on the floor covered in blood, the girl let's out a powerful scream. Horatio, believing that his minion has done the job, appears. Not seeing her, he goes to the girl. She resembles Calleigh, except she has blond hair and blue eyes. He can't bear to see her scared any longer. He tells her not to fear, for it is only a dream. He makes her father disappear. The girl looks at him with teary eyes. When he asked her what was wrong, she tells him that her teacher has been killed. Horatio looked around until he saw the sight he dreaded. His minion, his beautiful Calleigh, lay before his eyes covered in her favorite substance, blood. The handprints on her dress were no longer visible. Horatio told the girl to forget this dream, and then sent her off to better dreams. Once she was gone, he went over to his precious minion. He shed a single tear as he observed her peaceful slumber. He didn't have to look for clues of who had done this; he already knew. His four arrant minions, while older than Calleigh, had always been jealous of her. They were due in for harsh punishment, but that was an action for later times. He took his precious minion in his arms and disappeared from the hollow dreamscape of the Nightmare._**


End file.
